mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Mineplex Discord server
The '''Mineplex Discord '''is the official discord of the Mineplex server. It can be found at discord.mineplex.com. It is a place where everyone is able to discuss new ideas, submit feedback, talk about their favourite subjects or just chill and hang out. The Mineplex Discord is the successor of the old Mineplex Teamspeak which got closed down at the beginning of 2018. Statistics The Mineplex Discord has over 20,000 members. The discord was created on the 20th of January, 2018, and opened to the public on the 26th of February, 2018. Player Ranks The following ranks are available on the discord: * Admin - Given to Administrators, Leaders and Owners. * Dev - Given to developers (both Java, Bedrock, or website developers) * Content Creator - Given to Youtube, YT or Streams ranked players. * Moderator - This rank is given to both Moderators and Senior Moderators. Senior Moderators also have a secondary rank based on their team: ** Recruitment ** Event Squad ** Quality Assurance ** Forum Ninja ** Community Management ** Social Media ** Clans Management ** Staff Management ** Customer Support * Feedback Team - Given to members in charge of gathering feedback for the server. * Rules Committee - Given to staff members who are in the rules committee sub team. * Trainee - Given to Mineplex Trainees. * Builder - Given to Mineplex Builders and Map leads. * Artist - Given to Mineplex Artists. * Player - Given to every non-staff member. It is not possible to have a purchased rank (e.g. Eternal) on the discord. This was made to ensure clarity amongst the discord ranks. Rules and punishments Rules can be viewed in the #read-me channels. There are 4 severities of offences which, if violated, will result in a punishment of a special length (warning, mute or ban) depending on the severity. Chat Rules Mineplex Discord Rules 1.png Mineplex Discord Rules 2.png Mineplex Discord Rules 3.png Mineplex Discord Rules 4.png Mineplex Discord Rules 5.png Voice Chat Rules Mineplex Discord VC Rules 1.png Mineplex Discord VC Rules 2.png Mineplex Discord VC Rules 3.png Mineplex Discord VC Rules 4.png Mineplex Discord VC Rules 5.png Terms Text Channels Here is a brief description of the role of all the public channels. NB: We have no information about the private/staff channels. Therefore, these are not described here. Information #confirmation The only channel you can type in when you first join. In order to access the other channels, you will have to read the rules in #read-me before typing in #confirmation !agree to show you agree with the rules. When done, this channel will become invisible. #read-me Contains the rules of the server, as well as an FAQ. #channel-info Contains a brief FAQ about the discord, as well as some information about the role of each channel. #notif-assign In this channel, you can select which announcements you want to be notified for. To select a type of announcement, click on the corresponding emoji under its name. It is possible to choose the notifications for: * Java Announcements - Any announcements related to the java server (@Java ping). * Bedrock Announcements - Any announcements related to the bedrock server (@Bedrock ping). * Discord Announcements - Any announcements related to the discord server (@Discord ping). * Rules Announcements - Any announcements regarding rules update by the Rules Committee (@Rules ping). * Events Announcements - Any announcements about Events (@Events ping). * Trainee Announcements - Any announcements regarding new trainees! * Polls - Any announcements regarding polls (@Polls, includes polls about the new game featured in the Classics Cow). * All voice - Allows you to decide whether you want to be able to see all the voice channels or not. #club-assign On the Mineplex Discord, there are some 'Clubs'. A club is a place which people can decide to join. Each club is based on a specific topic and has its own chat. Here is a list of the clubs available: * Anime Club * Coding Club * Nintendo Club * Pet Lover Club * Art Club * Overwatch Club * Homework Help Club * Music Club Update & Changelogs #announcements The channel where all network-wide/important announcements are made. #java-changelog The channel where all Java-related announcements are made. #bedrock-changelog The channel where all Bedrock-Related announcements are made. #map-changelog The channel where the addition of new maps and the modification of older ones are announced. #discord-updates The channel where updates about the discord server are announced. #events-updates The channel where all Events-related announcements are made. #trainee-updates The channel where the new trainees are announced each week. #polls The channel in which polls are displayed. Polls can include anything about the server, however, they are mostly used to select which game is the next to be featured in the 'Classics Cow' #twitter The channels where the twitter post of the @Mineplex account are directly displayed. General #casual The channel where you can talk about anything related and unrelated to the server. #casual-overflow Like #casual but it is here in case #casual is too spammy or you want to talk about something different from what is being discussed in there. #questions A channel in which players are welcomed to ask their questions for other community and staff members to answer them. #screenshots The channel in which you can share your screenshots! Only Mineplex screenshots are accepted. #call-for-arms The channel in which you can recruit other players for your team, or ask others if they want to join you in a game. Clubs In this section, all the clubs channels are listed. You can only see the chat of the clubs you are in. Events & Thoughts #java-events Discuss here any ideas you may have about events. #rule-discussion Discuss here any suggestions you may have about the rules for any platforms. You can tag @Rules Committee if needed. #discord-suggestions Suggest here any ideas you have about the discord server. Check the pinned posts in order to see what ideas have already been denied in order to not bring them up again for nothing. #xxxx-update or #xxxx-feedback When an update is pushed, a new channel will appear here. It is the place in which you can leave feedback, suggest new additions or bring up bugs and issues you encountered in that new update. Bedrock #bedrock-general The place where you can talk about anything related to the bedrock server. #bedrock-ideas Suggest and discuss here any ideas you have about the bedrock server. #bedrock-games The place where you can talk about Bedrock games. Java #java-general The place where you can talk about anything related to the Java server. #java-ideas Suggest and discuss here any ideas you have about the Java server. #java-games The place where you can talk about Java games. #clans-general The place where you can talk about the Clans game. #clans-ideas The place when you can submit ideas for the Clans game. Logs #punishments The channel in which punishments are executed and displayed. Be aware that this channel is classed as NSFW (Non-Safe For Work) as it can contain vulgarity or unfiltered phrases. Voice Channels Here is a brief information about the role of the different voices channels. ~Click Me To Join~ If you do not desire to see all the channels and you reacted to the 'All voice' setting, you will still be able to join this channel. If you join it, all the other channels will appear to your eyes, meaning that you can now join the one you want. Players are not able to talk in this channel as only serves as a 'transfer hub' . Monster NameLounge A lounge for players to talk with their friends. Events Lounge The place where events voice chat is hosted, and where the Karaoke takes place. Whenever the player joins one of these channels, the corresponding text channel will become visible. For example, players in the Events Lounge will be able to chat in the #events-lobby channel. Predecessor Before the creation of the Mineplex Discord, there was an Unofficial Mineplex Community Discord. It was created by Harvvey, a Mineplex event assistance and ex-staff member, and had over 1,200 members. The discord existed for exactly 444 days before closing down. It had a lot of different features compared to the current discord: players could have their in-game rank applied, they would also be able to have a rank indicating their in-game level. There were bots for the members, as well as a staff-request channel.